Ohayou
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part two of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. It's Onpu's first day at Misora First, and Nick's feeling attracted to her...


Author's Note: After watching a few more episodes of _Ojamajo Doremi_ and looking over my "Arigatou" story, I figured I could turn it into a series. I've always loved each of the Ojamajos in my own subtle way. The first one was about Momoko, so this one's going to star our favorite child superstar, Onpu-chan. This takes place during episode 35 of the original series (the one where Onpu made her debut). As always, I do NOT own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or any of its affiliated series, though I wish I did. If I did, this story probably would actually happen. Yay me... Back on topic, _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, 4Kids Entertainment, and anyone who licenses it in their country. Let's go! As with "Arigatou", this story will be in my character Nick's P.O.V.

_"Ohayou!" - "Good morning!"_

As I took my seat next to Hazuki Fujiwara, I noticed that Seki-sensei looked a bit excited today.

"Hey, why does Seki-sensei seem excited today?" I asked Doremi Harukaze. She looked towards our teacher.

"Either she's reconciled with her boyfriend, or there's a new student today," Doremi responded.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. He lives in America, and she goes there to visit him every month," Aiko Senoo explained.

"So THAT's why there's always a substitute teacher during the first week of the month," I inquired.

Sure enough, Seki-sensei stepped up and made an announcement to our class.

"Class, I have a big announcement to make," Seki-sensei stated with a _little_ too much enthusiasm. "We have a very special new student joining our class today. Now, I won't beat around the bush, so I'll just introduce her."

The class door began to open.

"Class 3-2, please welcome our newest student, Onpu Segawa."

At that moment, the new girl, Onpu Segawa, walked into the room. Everyone gasped in complete surprise.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"That's Onpu Segawa! The famous child star! She was the princess on _Battle Ranger_!" Doremi replied.

"Really? That show I watched two years before I met you guys?" I exclaimed. "I LOVE that show! I never thought someone like her would be coming to our school!"

As I looked around the room, I noticed a lot of Onpu's popularity reflected in the eyes of the male members of the class. They all seemed lovestruck at the very sight of her.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, everybody," Onpu introduced herself to the class after writing her name on the chalkboard. "My name is Onpu Segawa, though I'm sure a lot of you know that. I'm looking forward to a great year with my new class."

Everyone let out a whole round of applause just for Onpu. Man, they must REALLY like her...

"Let's see, where can you sit..." Seki-sensei wondered, searching for a place that Onpu could sit. "Of course! There's an empty desk right next to Nick. Why don't you sit there?"

That turned my face quite red as Onpu came up and sat down at the desk right beside me.

"It's okay," Onpu whispered to me. "I won't bite."

"Oh..." I tried my best to talk to her without sounding like a complete idiot. "It's... it's not that... it's just that we've never had a _celebrity_ in our class before. It's kinda overwhelming..."

"The last school I went to said the same thing..." Onpu giggled.

I felt a little more relieved now. Maybe having a star like Onpu in our class wouldn't be so embarrassing for me after all...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Next day..._

I grabbed my books from my locker, quickly closed it (I HATE when they get stuck), and headed towards Seki-sensei's science class. All of a sudden, I could hear some kind of commotion down the nearby hallway. _Don't tell me the SOS Trio is at it again..._

Near the door to Yuki-sensei's nurse office, I could see a huge gaggle of students bunched together like a pack of sardines. I chuckled a bit at my own statement. I guess reading all those books in my younger years paid off...

I looked towards the crowd; they were all cheering. Some were asking someone for an autograph.

_Autograph? That's gotta be Onpu they're crowding!_ I thought, rushing towards the crowd.

"Hey, guys, I know you're big fans and everything, but we only have a couple minutes to get to class!" I could hear Onpu saying over the crowd.

That didn't seem to work. Guess it was my turn.

"HEY!!"

_That_ got their attention well enough.

"Guys, she isn't kidding! You only have two minutes before the bell rings! You'd better get going!" I shouted. They all rushed off, scrambling for their lockers.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Kellysi-chan," Onpu stated as she walked up to me. "I don't like being late for classes. Those kids would have nagged me to no end."

"That's what I'm here for, Onpu-chan," I replied. "Can I call you Onpu-chan?"

"Sure, why not?" she replied, blushing a light shade of red.

"Come on, let's get to class."

As we walked down the hallway, something crossed my mind.

"Hey, Onpu-chan?"

"_Hai?_"

"I was wondering... did you ever regret being such a popular child idol?"

"Not really... it's been quite fun... though it does get tiring sometimes."

This got me interested. "How so?"

Onpu looked up towards the ceiling. "Sometimes, when we were filming _Battle Ranger_, some of the more elaborate episodes took quite a long time to film. We had to do a lot of retakes a few times, mostly during episode 26, since the guest actor was pretty nervous. It was exhausting having to refilm the same scenes ten or so times. Add in the fact that I had a lot of concerts to go to, and... well, it just got tiring."

"Yeah. I've always known that being an actor AND an idol isn't easy on your personal schedule."

"Sometimes, I wonder if everything I've done was worth all this fame..." Onpu's eyes started tearing up.

I let my hand rest on her shoulder. "Don't say that, Onpu! It was totally worth it! I mean, look at you! You're a child star, you've got millions of adoring fans all over Japan, and I'm sure you've got some great friends on top of it all... and, if... if you'd like, Onpu... I could be your friend..."

I was surprised at how bold I had just been. I looked back at Onpu; her eyes were still misty, but she was smiling now.

"Thanks, Kellysi-chan... that means a lot to me..."

"No problem, Onpu-chan," I replied.

I looked up at a nearby clock, and almost went into shock; the clock read 10:46, as in, only one minute till Seki-sensei's science class!

"Oh, drat! We'd better move!"

"Hey, Kellysi-chan?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly, I felt Onpu's lips brush lightly against my cheek. When she pulled back, she said, "That's from me, Nick. I'd love to be your friend."

Onpu extended her hand. "Let's get to class."

Smiling, I took Onpu's hand into my own, and we both raced off to class.


End file.
